Let's talk about art
by Sayie
Summary: Spike has a new job as a naked art model. Dawn has art classes and is forced to draw him. Buffy finds the sketch several days later and shows strande interest in Spike's... thing.


Don't own Dawn, Spike, Buffy, and what not. Yeah I know, I'm a poor soul.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much I when I wrote it.

* * *

Dawn entered the crypt, carefully opening the door. Spike was nowhere to be seen. A sigh of relief escaped her lips because every time she came in, she feared he'd go in a puff of smoke and flame because of her. She walked in, not forgetting to close the door, and looked around suspiciously. _Something_ looked different but she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought about it.

"Hmm… refrigerator, empty beer bottles, TV, couch," she murmured, "…. hey wait a sec. TV's gone!"

Just then Spike climbed from the basement.

"Hey there, nibblet," he waved for her to sit by him on the couch, "why that face, bit? Do I have blood dripping down my mouth again?" He touched his face quickly.

"Spike, what's up with the TV?"

"What TV?"

"Precisely. Where'd it go?"

"Oh, well _that_… you see I mm …the TV. Well I never really liked it so I sold it."

"What do you mean you sold it?"

"Well, I gotta a job and I thought oh well, the best thing I could invest my money in is a new TV."

"A job? Spike, what kind of a job? Killing kittens again?"

"Hey I never killed any kittens! I only gambled them. "

"To demons that eat them: that looks suspiciously like killing."

Spike made a face.

"Ok. Sorry. Tell me about that job. Why do you need one anyway?"

"Well you know how you have school and all to distract you…"

"Like I want any …" Dawn interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

"Would you please…?"

She nodded.

"So you see living alone in a crypt is well... downright boring, that's what it is. So I decided to have some fun, meet new people, that sorta thing. "

"Eat new people? Oh wait, you can't do that: you've got a chip." Dawn winked and laughed even thought she knew she hurt him.

This time it was Spike's turn to roll his eyes.

"Would you look at that: Miss Nibblet feels safe round that chained wolf. Well pup, when's your art class?"

"What's with the change of topic? Weren't we just in the middle of a good fight? "

He looked sternly.

"Alright: art class is at 8 in Friday. Now what's with that dumb question?"

"Oh you'll see, bit." He smiled and thought: _Payback time. _

Then he changed to the topic a dozen times until she completely forgot all about it.

* * *

It was two weeks after the "art" topic came up. It was a cold cloudy Friday in December. They were just going to start light and shade effects on the human body. A dark room with fluorescent light. It was some new idea coming from Mrs. Lewis: some model had suggested it to her. "_Who knows what freak of a model we're going to have this time?_" Dawn thought sadly. She wished they had someone real cute and… inspiring. Art of course. Thinking these thoughts she was a bit late. Again. When she reached the classroom she had to deal with Mrs. Lewis: a small grey stern and fairly evil creature whose only desire was to report you for doing something wrong.

"_Ms. Summers!_" her voice screeched loudly like chalk on a black board. "Thank you so much for joining us on the behalf of your class. Do you realize this is the _third time _you've had a tardy in my class only??"

Dawn heard a chuckle coming somewhere from the front. Her cheeks blazed red. She slid quickly on the chair trying to look invisible and certain she wasn't succeeding. She didn't know mortification was just starting. She took out her pencil case and finally looked at the model, who turned out to be… Spike.

"_Nooooo_", she thought desperately. "_He's up to trouble. He's come to enjoy my every mistake, that evil vampire son of a bitch."_

Spike was standing perfectly still and completely naked in some Greek god posture. And he felt perfectly natural in it. He _looked _perfectly natural in it. Dawn couldn't help but stare. Spike noticed and winked, his lips turning slightly into a small sneer.

"_Oh, he's enjoying this!_" She thought, her face red as ever.

"_Ms. Summers!_"

Dawn jumped.

"I see you are entranced with our model. However, could you _please_ do less of the _staring_ and more of the _drawing?_ I am sure this is what you are here for. Isn't it, Ms. Summers?

Dawn wanted the ground to open so she could fall somewhere out of sight. The giggles were too much. With a trembling hand she started sketching and repeating a small mantra: "_It's not Spike. I'm not enjoying this. It's not Spike. I'm definitely not enjoying this. Damn, it's Spike and I'm sure as hell getting the best view from here!_" She wanted to slap herself.

After the first two hours there was a break. Dawn sighed and closed her eyes, finally relaxing. At least now she'll have 10 minutes of silence. When this was over she was so going to stake his soon-to-be-very-sorry-vampire-ass.

"Don't you think it's a bit small to do me justice?" A sneering voice drawled.

Heat rose to Dawn's face as she opened her eyes. Spike, in a white robe, was looking intently at her far from perfect creation.

"_What_ is small exactly?"

"Oh you know… my nose. It doesn't look right. Let me fix that for you." He took her pencil and with only a few smart precise movements transformed the whole thing.

"Hey!" Dawn said offended until he moved away and she saw the miracle he'd done with her poor work. "I didn't know you could draw," she said finally.

"Oh, I can do lots of things, nibblet. But drawing comes easily to vampires: you know precise hand eye coordination, that sort of thing."

The bell rang and Spike returned to his place. He seemed to enjoy being naked in public.

In the end Mrs. Lewis pointed her sketch to be the best. It was done grudgingly and with tightly pursed lips but she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Dawn didn't know whether to be angry or glad Spike was there. Just then he came, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Did you like what you saw?" He purred.

"I liked the way you draw," she smiled feeling strange.

"I could teach you. You need some lessons, bit." He winked and walked away.

She was so cross she couldn't care less how he would get out with the broad day light outside.

* * *

When Dawn had come home, she'd hidden the sketch trying hard to forget the whole thing happened. She was succeeding until Buffy got it into her head to start cleaning. And right before Christmas! She found it of course and yelled, "DAWN! Get your small artistic butt down here right now!"

"What now?" Dawn rolled her eyes on the way from her room.

"What's _that_?"

"What? Oh … that."

"Yes, what is it? I'm waiting for you to explain it because I see it and I can't get it. So please, what's your explanation for a drawing of a _naked Spike_?"

"Look, it's not my fault."

"Mhm," Buffy looked like she was going to explode. As if only her crossed arms were holding her together. "And whose _fault_ is it then?"

"Spike got a job as naked art model and he ended up in my class."

"Oh just like that. Out of all the schools and all the sections he was in _yours?_"

"He did it to bug me on purpose apparently. Look, it's not what you think so… besides don't you like it. I mean you recognized him so it's good, right?

"Yeah… good, but hardly realistic."

"What do you mean?" Dawn got a bit offended but since it wasn't exactly her drawing she laughed, "How would you know? You haven't seen him naked, have you?"

"Me? _NO. _That'd be horrible: don't you dare say such things."

"Then what?"

"Well… it can't be that size surely." Buffy said finally.

"What can't be_ what _surely?"

"Well, his… thing, you know."

"What thing?' Dawn looked dumbfounded on purpose. How she enjoyed teasing her sister. Someone else deserved to be teased. Dawn was all the time.

"The _thing thing,_" Buffy looked cross.

"Ohh, _that thing _thing. Well, it looks perfectly fine to me. Realistic. Maybe smaller than the original."

"Smaller?"

"Well, yeah the whole Spike in the sketch's like less than a meter. Of course it's smaller.'

Buffy angrily walked away and yelled without turning back, "You burn this thing before I come back or else!"

"You have a crush on him," Dawn said. It wasn't very loud but loud enough for Buffy to hear it.

"No. No, I don't. What put that silly idea in your head?" She asked, turning around.

"Come on, Buff. You just asked me about his… _thing _thing_._ I mean it's obvious."

"Dawn, that's the… the dumbest and most absurd thing I've ever heard. Now do as I say and get that thing away."

"Sure, sis," Dawn smiled and thought, "_I know your secret now._" And she hanged the sketch right over her sister's bedside.

* * *

Tell me what you think, please :))).


End file.
